


Yorknew Matchmakers

by Shally



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: AU where pairo and pietro are alive, Becomes accidental pairo x leo and kura x peitro due to a misunderstanding bc leopika is dense af, Before dc arc after chimera arc, Dating AU, Hospitals and recovery, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 09:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11333466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shally/pseuds/Shally
Summary: When Pietro comes to Yorknew's most prestigious hospital with nothing but his wheelchair and his old soccer shoes, he expects the transition to be lonely and hard. Instead, with Leorio's support, and being dragged into the many disastrous (yet amusing) plans of his room neighbour Pairo Kurta, most days are never boring.So when Pairo suggests that he and Pietro set up their (clearly in denial) best friends, a plan quickly forms to get Leorio and Kurapika to realize their feelings for each other. Between appointments and rehab, Pairo is confident in their ability to do the impossible.Pietro never once expected to be Yorknew’s new matchmaker, but if Pairo's determined, then who is Peitro to say no?And just like any story, fuckups are bound to happen.Great.Matchmaker AU





	1. The start

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea I had when thinking about what would happen if Pietro and Pairo never died but rather were both housed inside of Yorknews best hospital under Leorio's care (and had their rooms placed side by side). That, and Pairo of course is a troublemaker, so drama always tends to follow after his sweet smiles. Plus, I love misunderstandings. Art links at the bottom as always
> 
> Age ref:  
> Pietro/Leorio: 22  
> Kurapika: 20  
> Pairo: 19

Starting a story is always the hardest part, Pairo always told others. It’s easy to create a middle after the ball is rolling, and if the ending comes as a surprise, then that’s all the better. It was sitting down and thinking that wasn’t Pairo’s strong suit. Not that he wasn’t intelligent or clever, oh no, not too many people would get that impression after meeting the slim, brown haired Kurta. 

He was witty, and unafraid to speak his opinion. Years of growing up with a cousin who was as exciting as burnt toast had turned Pairo into what he was now. A charming young man who was considered the more livelier version of Kurapika, if not just as pretty. 

Where Kurapika was book smart, Pairo was street smart. 

Where Kurapika faultured in conversation, Pairo managed to pick it up and continue without a single hesitation.  

They were quite a duo, these Kurta’s. They were smart, articulate, and attractive, and unfortunately the only two left after a great travesty had happened to their family. Apparently somewhere in the world there was a third Kurta, although no one could really confirm such a thing. Kurapika and Pairo, however, were the kind of boys who would amount to great things if ever given the opportunity.

Or at least, that’s what Leorio kept telling Pietro about them. 

Not many know of Pietro, probably because he had lived most of his life bedridden in foreign hospitals as he hung onto Leorio’s coattails. If he had to describe himself, he would say that he was earnest and stubborn, despite having reddy brown locks that curled loosely, making him appear more boyish than rugged. That, and without a doubt Leorio was his closest friend, a brother even. 

There was something sad about having to stay behind as his best friend ventured the world without him. 

It was about a few months after Leorio had left home to enter the Hunter Exam when Pietro had gotten a call from Leorio that went into strict detail about the entire exam, not that Pietro had asked. They texted daily, but calling had been more sporadic than preferred. Being a good sport, how ironic, Pietro had listened to the man rave about a certain blond he had met during the hunter exam, how tactful and graceful the Kurta had been when it came to fighting and how quick he was when it came to anything bookish. 

“You had to see it! If you thought I was good and fighting, this guys better. But I can’t tell him that, he’d never let me live it down.” Leorio had said excitedly, planning to brag fully about the new hunter license he had obtained, which he did, before going into the whole September first drama. 

“I never thought you fought well,” Pietro replied in good humor as he listened attentively to Leorio’s stories from an ocean away, relieved his best friend had made it out alive, and with a new identity apparently, only to be horrified as the conversation continued. The hell that had happened in Yorknew was not something that gave Pietro comfort, especially seeing how the news of the attack had made it as far as to Padokia. 

“You’re telling me you were in the car with the leader of a group of phantom killers?” Pietro splutters, practically leaping up from his bed,his blood pressure rising quickly.

“It’s alright, Kurapika handled it! But Gon and Killua almost died, it was honestly a wild trip,” Leorio doesn’t mince his words, playing it off as nothing, “If you thought that was bad, just wait until I tell you what was happening in NGL. There were these giant ants, and they had Nen-”

When Leorio had finished explaining about the Zodiacs, Gon’s transformation, Killua finding his sister, and the whole Chairman Election, Pietro was both thrilled by Leorio’s influence and disgusted by his stupidity.

“And then I accidentally mentioned something about jacking off on live tv, but at least Gon was ok!” Leorio chuckles to himself. 

Coughing into his hand, Pietro holds the phone close to his ear, “Leorio, do me a favor.”

“Ah, sure, what is it?”

“Can you stay exactly where you are so I can come over there and kick your ass, you embarrassing bastard! What the hell is wrong with you!”

God, distance was a funny thing. 

With each new story, Pietro realized that he was closer to being part of the past for Leorio, rather than someone in the present. It saddened him that his best friend was moving on, but he figured at some point it was bound to happen.

Leorio and Pietro had been attached at the hip for years ever since they were children. Everyone in this new age Spain had known of the happy go lucky duo. Pietro was the broad shouldered boy with bright hair, while Leorio stood out with hair a colour closer to espresso. They were rowdy but lively, like young boys are. They had only gotten closer after the doctors had revealed to Pietro’s family, which by extension included Leorio and his family, that Pietro might not make it to his next birthday without a life saving surgery. 

Being poor and too young to work legally had caused Leorio to have more anxiety in that year than ever before. Only after months of working late nights and being paid under the table, doing things that Leorio would never reveal to Pietro or his family, had the boy showed a jar full of jennies, enough to pay for the surgery. 

There wasn’t a single day that Pietro didn’t thank Leorio for his efforts. 

“Don’t worry about it, we’re brothers, alright?” Leorio would tell Pietro time and time again, never expecting to be repaid. 

Despite Leorio’s good intentions, Pietro wasn’t someone who could accept such charity without giving something in return. Through their teenage years Pietro always found himself falling ill, something to do with having weak white blood cells, leaving him prone to illness often, where something as simple as a cold could turn monstrous overnight. Leorio made it clear at nineteen that he would do all he could to make sure Pietro was never at risk of dying again. That was the reason for Leorio taking part in something as dangerous as the hunter exam. 

When Leorio left, Pietro wasn’t sure what to do with himself. He had heard only horror stories about the hunter exam, and although he was confident in Leorio's ability to get out of tricky situations, he knew Leorio wanted to be a healer, not a fighter.  

When Leorio got the chance, he would send messages to Pietro's old, rusty nokia cell phone that barely got connection from his spot in the hospital. It didn’t help that calls and texts from different provinces had racked up pietro’s expenses, including the cost of his hospital room, Pietro was sure that he’d bring his debt to his grave. 

And then one day, that very same debt Pietro had been hoarding had disappeared into thin air, paid off quietly and in one shot. 

The very same day a letter had appeared in the hospital with a private plane ticket, to Yorknew’s most prestigious hospital. 

Once again, it seemed that Pietro owed even more than his life to Leorio. 

He cried that day, feeling relieved that he hadn’t been forgotten.

Never having been on a plane before, flying was terrifying, but being able to see Leorio again had been enough to force Pietro to close his eyes and bare with the trip. 

“There he is!” A loud voice boomed in the airport as a medical team stood on standby, waiting to take their newest patient to the best hospital in the world (claimed Leorio). 

Pietro wasn’t aware he was going to be greeted by a group of young faces who were beaming up at him, for the most part, as he exited the plane on a wheelchair. Based on Leorio’s descriptions of them, he could tell who they were right away. 

Grinning brightly with hair almost as sharp as Leorio’s was a boy who must have been Gon, waving excitedly as he fidgeted in his spot, eager to talk to this new stranger. Beside him was a slim boy with white hair: Killua. And beside the boy was who Leorio had described to him as Killua’s sister, although they didn’t quite look alike. Alluka was just as sweet as Leorio had said she would be. Alluka smiled at Pietro, and he found a smile falling onto his lips as well. On Leorio’s other side were two men, one blond, the other brunette. The infamous Kurta cousins. 

Kurapika regarded Pietro with a quick nod as he turned away, speaking quietly into his cellphone. Fortunately, Kurapika’s younger cousin Pairo gave a charming hello as Pietro was rolled over to the group, a little overwhelmed by the sea of faces. Pietro was thinner then he was in his youth, but nothing like how he was when he was first hospitalized. 

Hands grabbed onto Pietro, and Leorio was on his knees, clinging to the twenty two year old, a stupid grin on his face. “Welcome to Yorknew, Pietro,” Leorio chokes back his tears, too thrilled to let them show. “We have so much to catch up on. I don’t even know where to start!”

“The beginning of the story is always the hardest,” Pairo chimes as the group heads towards the exit, “but middles are easier. Once you get started you won’t have to worry about running out of steam. Actually, it’ll be the opposite!”

With a curious smile on his face, Pietro had to wonder just what kind of story he had been given a front seat ticket too. Hopefully, it was something that wasn’t too crazy, but after hearing about this group of misfits, Pietro was only sure of one thing.  

With Leorio around, nothing was ever boring.


	2. Chapter 2

On the corner of Little Yorknew there is a side street adorned with cafes and markets, filled with silent auctions and a variety of entertainers. Magicians, singers, and street artists claim sidewalks and even the roads, filling the air with their mischief as they  amuse the masses. No cars pass down Little Yorknew; it is a street for the people ran by the people. It's also one of the livelier places in the city, and one of the only sights for people taking residence in the Yorkian Central Hospital to gaze upon.

For months it was the only view that Pietro received as he sat in his luxury hospital bed, one saved exclusively for high level hunters, or those of Zodiac Pedigree. Pietro was neither, but the fact that Leorio was written down as his brother in the official transcripts had given the man a little bit of leeway.

The room would have made any patron happy. It had the best view of Little Yorknew, and was high enough that the sounds of traffic below only were a faint humm. Pietro had been overwhelmed when he had first seen the deep purple walls and carpeted floors. Even now he felt unclean lying under silk bedsheets, wondering if they were too good for him. He was used to white walls, and sharing a room with a handful of other sick patients, not that he was considered sick anymore.

After a few surgeries and a life saving prescription, Pietro was a new man. It had taken him a few months to gain muscle tone back into his legs, since he had been so used to lying down in beds, and never being able to stand on his own two feet. It felt surreal for him to be able to get up and walk around without fear now, even if his walk was slow and sluggish. 

And he wasn’t the only one who was seeing improvements in his health.

“Knock, knock, guess who.” A warm, yet childish voice sings as a familiar brunette pops his head through the door. With each passing day Pairo seemed to be like a godsend in this lonely hospital.

Luckily for Pietro, the boar and rat had set up their personal rooms on the same floor next to each other, if only so Pietro and Pairo would be forced to be neighbours. It had been difficult at first. Pietro wasn’t use to new people, and was embarrassed when he realized after a week that Pairo was actually blind (or at least pretty close to it).

It was amazing watching Pairo’s healing process. From not being able to see, Pairo was now able to pick out forms, identify colour, and if someone was close enough, Pairo could see vague facial features too.

Leorio was really an amazing person. An amazing Doctor to be. He had managed to use his nen to work at a microscopic level, with touch being his main method. Pairo had never been cut open or injected in order to be healed. All Leorio had to do was press gently on his eyelids in order to get access to everything.  

Pietro sits up and peers over at the tall teen, although Pairo was closer to being a young man then a teen. He was a new nineteen, anyways.

“Shouldn’t you be sleeping?” Pietro asks, although he’s glad to have someone break into his thoughts.

“I mean, I could, but with so many things to do how can I just sit around?” Pairo gives a charming smile as he walks into the room, his old traditional Kurta garbs too small to fit him now, so he had replaced them with a t-shirt and track pants inspired by the designs custom made for him. “They’re having live music today!”

Pietro sighs as Pairo inches closer, a tower like Leorio, if not taller.

“Did you want to go down and see it?” Pietro asks. 

“Ah, how’d you guess,” Pairo smiles, standing bedside and leaning closer.

Pietro knew he did this so he could see, but it was a nervous exchange on Pietro’s part. Sitting quietly, he let’s Pairo have a moment to mark down the man’s wavy, reddy brown hair, thick eyebrows, larger eyes…

“I always thought your eyes were green,” Pairo tilts his head, “They’re more of a hazel, huh, although that’s nice too.” He leans back, pulling the covers off from Pietro. “Everyday it’s getting easier to recognize things; Leorio said eventually I’ll even be able to see people from a foot away!”

“That’s good to hear,” Pietro nods as he sits up, rubbing the sleep out of his legs.

“Do you need me to go grab your wheelchair?” Pairo asks seriously,  a hand moving to grab Pietro’s shoulder, “I don’t mind, I know where it is.”

Pietro gives a laugh at the idea of having a partially blind man push him around in a wheelchair. What a duo they were. It seemed that while Leorio and Kurapika were taking on the world and moving forward with their goals, Pietro and Pairo were left behind, trying to pick up their own pieces.

Shifting, Pietro places his feet on the floor and hesitates, “I would like to walk.” He says it out loud, a conviction. He’s walked before, but usually from his room to Pairo’s, or from the elevator to the room where he had physiotherapy, or the off chance he went to the cafeteria to have a coffee with Leorio.

Pietro had never attempted stairs, and Pairo knew that.

“Don’t worry, even if my eyes are bad, my legs are great.” Pairo chuckles as he watches Pietro stand and steady himself, Pairo’s hand still on the man’s shoulder. “And you can lead the way.”

“It seems that it is all I’m going to be able to do,” he mumbles as he slides a foot into his soccer shoes, a little nostalgic of the days where he could play the sport without much worry for his health.        

Pairo sinks down to his knees and feels around for the shoe, grabbing the laces.

“You don’t have to tie them,” Pietro says in embarrassment.

“I know how to tie a shoe! Are you accusing me of being useless?”

“You know I wouldn’t say that…”

“I know, so here,” he pulls the tongue so Pietro can slide his foot in easier, “and let me help you for once.”

It was a slow process, seeing how there was still a stiffness in Pietro’s legs caused by over eight years of not using them, but he was able to walk (or rather shuffle) towards the elevator. If they weren’t on the top floor he would have attempted the staircase, but for Pairo’s sake, he decided against it.

Actually it was for Pietro’s sake he didn’t risk stairs yet. He knew he would have embarrassed himself and probably broken a few bones. Despite Leorio’s reassurance, he was still livid at how slow going his body’s healing process was. He wanted to be able to run again.

Glancing over at the charming smile on Pairo’s face, Pietro figured he was just being selfish.

Some people had it worse.

Getting into the elevator, Pietro clicks the button for the ground floor and crosses his arms, “So what made you want to go to Little Yorknew today? Is something special happening?”

Pairo whirls around and waves off a hand, “Oh no, not really, it's the same old stuff, but I know they use cameras in the hospitals so I wouldn’t mind going outside for a while. Plus, even if the rooms are nice, they’re still four walls.

Pietro nods his head, “Basically using me as an escape vehicle.”

“Well we both know they won’t let me leave the hospital alone.” Pairo sighs, “it's not even hospital rules, but Kurapika told them and now they’re hounding me…but there’s always you.”

“Glad i’m the one who will probably get Kurapika’s wrath if anyone decides to tell him,” Pietro taps his foot, fighting off lingering tingles.

“Thanks for taking one for the team,” Pairo clasps his hand in a show of dramatics, “You really are a good guy.”

The elevator doors open and Pairo pulls the man out, “Pietro want’s to go for a walk so I’m going to accompany him, so tell that straight to Kurapika!” he yells, ushering Pietro towards where he thinks the door is.

“On your left.” Pietro whispers.

“Thanks,” Pairo says back, shifting his angle and powering forward, “If you need me, well, you’ll find me.”

Pietro pulls open the hospital doors as nurses whisper together in confusion as the two step out, probably the first for Pietro this month. The air was warm, and the sky blue, and for some reason Pietro felt like describing these colours to the Kurta, who looked at him in amusement.

“For a long time, I only remembered the colour red, because it was the brightest colour I could see.” Pairo explains, “From Kurapika, I mean. It was harder to see the blue, but the red was always there although I don’t really want to talk about the Kurta eyes, but I do want to talk about a Kurta.”

“What do you mean?”

Pairo shoves his hands into his pockets as he keeps at Pietro’s pace, knowing that it was painfully slow, but he didn’t mind. “I want to talk about Kurapika…and Leorio.”

Glancing up at Pairo, the elder of the two gives a laugh, “Sounds like trouble.”

“Aren’t you in the mood to be a little daring?” Pairo asks seriously, “we both see it, all the time. How Leorio and Kurapika are always attached to the hip when they’re together.”

“That’s true…or when they’re not with each other, Leorio is always talking about Kurapika…”

“Exactly!” Pairo claps his hands, “Kurapika always nags to me about Leorio this, and Leorio that. It’s like Leorio is his favorite word.”

Pietro pulls Pairo to the side, helping him avoid walking into a trash can, “seems that we’re both used to hearing the same thing.”

“It get’s really annoying.”

“Its one of the main things I wouldn’t mind calling Leorio out on.”

“Kurapika is such a liar, hates this, hates that, he just can’t express himself.”

“Leorio acts like he’s-”

“In love!” Pairo finishes, turning to face the shorter man, “Exactly what I’m getting at!”

“You wanna set them up.” Pietro purses his lips, realizing that although it would be a solution to their problems, and a nice thing to do for the two men, it would also be a hell of a hassle.

Pairo smiles coyly. “You took the words right out of my mouth.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Would you like a little coffee with your sugar?” was the first thing Pietro had ever said to Pairo when the two of them had first been admitted to the hospital together. It had been a late night, although every night in the hospital was considered a late night. Pietro, with his body still running on its own internal clock, found himself always awake when others were asleep. He hadn’t expected  anyone to be in the lounge on his floor, especially not the tall brown haired Kurta. 

Seeing how most patrons were happier to stay locked in their rooms with their bar fridges and their flat screen televisions, it was a surprise to see anyone from one to six in the morning. The only time Pietro stayed in his room was when he slept or whenever his favourite soccer team was playing a game. 

Pairo had been sitting in the dark with a mug of coffee, a shaker with sugar in his hand and a spoon. At that time Pietro was still bound to his wheelchair, his legs thin and unused. He had taken great pride in his legs when he was a teen, but Leorio had told him that with the coming months he would get a chance to be able to walk again. 

Until then, Pietro was an expert in turning around tight corners and sneaking into rooms before the doors closed behind him. 

He hadn’t seen Pairo at first, rather Pietro was more distracted in trying to figure out how the hell he was going to reach the espresso machine from his chair without hurting himself. Only when he heard a light curse did he peer over at the Kurta. 

After meeting Pairo at the airport that first day with Leorio, Kurapika, Gon, Killua and Alluka, Pietro hadn’t really been given a chance have a conversation with the younger man. It seemed that getting testing had taken the better part of the first week in the Yorkian Hospital. It had been stressful, but Leorio had been with Pietro the entire way, so he figured it wasn’t as bad as he thought it was. 

Rolling back and forth with his wheelchair, much like how Pietro use to rock back and forth on his feet when he could stand, he watched Pairo for a moment. 

The brunette was filling his spoon with sugar, letting it overflow and fall into his cup, before he dipped his spoon into his coffee and stirred. He repeated the action again, and attempted to do it a third. 

Pietro, offended and horrified at how a good coffee could be ruined so quickly, blurted out those infamous lines that had started their friendship. 

“Would you like a little coffee with your sugar?” he bit out sarcastically, spooking Pairo. 

“I didn’t see anyone else in here.” Pairo had retorted. 

Pietro has assumed because the lights were off and that he was level with most of the tables in his wheelchair. Not once had Pietro considered that the man was blind. 

“I didn’t mean to alarm you. I’m surprised myself, usually no one is awake at this hour...much less making coffee. I thought that was something only I did.” Pietro explains himself. 

Pairo places down the spoon and offers a smile as he takes a sip of his coffee, putting it down. “That’s alright. Usually I walk around the first floor with a nurse at this hour talking to families in the waiting room. It helps pass the time. I decided to be a little daring today and attempt to make my own coffee...I can confidently say I ruined it.” He chuckles, standing up with the beverage. “You’re Pietro, Leorio’s friend, right?”

“That’s me...And you’re Pairo, Kurapika’s cousin.”

“And your room neighbour!” Pairo chirps, “Kurapika just told me that our rooms are beside each other. Really convenient I suppose.” 

“It’s close to here too...ah, would you mind helping me make a coffee? I can’t reach the cups or the counter really.”

Pairo blinks in surprise, “I remember Kurapika saying you were average height?” 

Pietro wheels forward, a little embarrassed, “Not like that. I could grab it but I’m in this wheelchair...obviously.”

“I’m so sorry,” Pairo steps forward, holding the mug firmly, “I didn’t know.”

“I’m sitting in it right now?” He furrows his brows. 

Pairo gestures to himself, “I’m blind. Well, mostly. I can only see dark red or black right now, but only against something bright that contrasts it.”

Pietro pales and realizes what he said, “I didn’t know, with the sugar thing, that you couldn’t see. Ah, my bad.”

Pairo laughs and breaks the tension, “That’s okay, misunderstandings are bound to happen. Leorio and Kurapika should have told us about that; Kurapika is always so busy he forgets the little details.”

“And Leorio is a bit scatterbrained, so I’m not surprised.”

With a grin on his face, Pairo ambles over to the side of the room where the coffee makers and kettles sat on the counter, “Well, it was kind of funny. If you want, I can make coffee’s as long as you point me in the right direction.”

Pietro hesitates before nodding his head, “As long as I can pour the sugar.”

“You do know I’m not completely blind anymore, right?” An older Pairo says now to Pietro, the two of them seated at a small family run cafe in the heart of Little Yorknew. 

Pietro glances down at his hand where the sugar shaker had somehow gotten, “I’m just used to pouring it for you, that’s all.” He holds it out with a sheepish smile, “Here, I suppose you can do it yourself now since you have some of your vision back.”

Pairo taps his chin and pushes his coffee over to the auburn haired man, “I didn’t say I didn’t like it when you do things for me, I’m just letting you know I could if I wanted to. I just don’t happen to feel like doing it myself this time.” He says in good humor, watching Pietro go through familiar routines. 

“You didn’t listen to me this morning when I said I could tie my own shoes.” 

“I mean, I could have let you do that, but like you said, I’m used to doing it for you.” He chuckles. “I even stopped singing the shoelace song when I do it.”

“Thank god…” Pietro murmurs, remembering the first time when the childish tune had slipped out of Pairo’s mouth, embarrassing Pietro greatly and instantly making him feel like an eight year old child.  

“Over, under, around and through, meet Mr. Kurta Bird, pull and through,” Pairo murmurs, having forgotten the name of that species of avian native to his hometown a long time ago.

“Don’t start with that again,” Pietro groans, sipping his coffee, “I thought you wanted to talk about Leorio and Kurapika and some silly idea of yours.”

“It’s nothing elaborate,” Pairo shrugs, “It’s actually really simple. Which should work since Leorio is a simple guy and Kurapika does like simple things.” He teases. 

A smile slips onto Pietro’s face, “You do have a point there. I suppose I could help...if it was something simple.”

“You would help me anyways, even if it was a crazy, elaborate, blockbuster movie kind of idea.” Pairo says smoothy, sure in his statement. “So let’s figure out a way to get our idiot’s together. I’m tired of waiting for them to do it themselves.”

The smugness irked Pietro because they both knew it was true. If Pairo said jump, Pietro would reluctantly respond with “How high? Although when I was a teen I could jump over fences, these days I can only give you an inch…” 

Regardless, Pietro would still jump. 

“Just tell me what you want me to do.”

Pairo leans down and lowers his voice, as if this was more than some plan to get the two together but rather, a tight lipped Zodiac secret. 

“We have to get them to think it was their idea. Clearly we both have an in with one of them, but you don’t really know Kurapika like I do, and I don’t know Leorio like you do...so since we’re both experts on our own respective person…”

“You want us to swap notes, basically.” Pietro rubs his chin, “Like I tell you things about Leorio, and you tell them to Kurapika.”

“You caught on faster than I thought.” Pairo smiles, “Although you are pretty clever.”

Rolling his eyes, Pietro gestures for Pairo to talk. 

“You want me to go first? Hmm, where to start. Ah, how about I tell you about the day Kurapika and I found the woman in the forest, that’s where we first learned about the outside world.”

“You can tell me anything you like,” Pietro shrugs, “I don’t really know anything about you two...that isn’t from Leorio, and stories tend to get a little…”

“Exaggerated!” Pairo finishes, “That’s funny because with Kurapika he just shortens stories to the bare bones. It’s terrible, like listening to an elder lecture.”

Pietro’s expression softens and he leans back in his seat, the sounds of the city dancing around them. “You really do care for Kurapika, huh?”

“He’s family, one of the few I have left, other than my...” Pairo cuts himself off bitterly. “Kurapika is the closest person to me…I want the best for him. But you’re the same with Leorio, or you wouldn’t have considered doing this. I’m glad he decided to bring you to Yorknew.”

Pietro hides his smile behind his hand, “Don’t tell him that, he has enough of an inflated ego.”

“Something they have in common,” Pairo says fondly. 

“Tell me about Kurapika then,” Pietro encourages, “and I’ll see if I can remember any good stories about Leorio and I as kids.”

Without needing to be told twice, Pairo’s starts at the beginning and with a sigh, Pietro decides to take notes.

**Author's Note:**

> Art of Pietro and Pairo by @neambus @sharkvoodoo and @Rouvere when asked for their take on how the two would look aged up
> 
> Pietro:  
> https://rouvere.tumblr.com/post/138147736744/shalnarkonice-wrote-a-pietro-story-and-i-wanted
> 
> http://neambus.tumblr.com/post/138094544179/headcanon-pietro-based-on-the-99-version
> 
> http://detective-machi.tumblr.com/post/138463150354/i-was-compelled-to-draw-pietro-after-being
> 
> Pairo:  
> http://neambus.tumblr.com/post/138392929733/i-drew-older-pairo-like-two-nights-ago-and-i


End file.
